Теория невероятности
by Isca Lox
Summary: АУ, где никакого Спока изначально нет. "Энтерпрайз" берет на борт странного монаха, и тут начинаются приключения. Джен или броманс.


«Наша вселенная полна странных и поразительных фактов», – сказал однажды капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк на одной из своих легендарных лекций в Академии Звездного флота, когда преподавал «тактику космического боя» (сразу же прозванную студентами «тактикой клингонского убоя») после первой пятилетней миссии. И он был прав: вселенная действительно полна наистраннейших фактов, многие из которых даже не снились не только капитану Кирку, но и, не побоимся обобщения, ни одному из представителей разумных рас с интеллектом выше среднего и здоровой психикой.

Скажем даже больше: сама вселенная есть поразительный факт, а уж то, что находится в ней, представляет такую мешанину странностей, невероятностей, нарушений логики и хаотических случайностей, что разобраться в этом нагромождении под силу разве что эр-ду-ганцам, расе, обладающей коллективным разумом и живущей в прошлом, настоящем и будущем одновременно. К счастью или несчастью, эр-ду-ганцы совершенно не заинтересованы в том, чтобы разбираться в устройстве вселенной, и предпочитают вместо этого предаваться своему любимому занятию: скакать по цветочным полянам в прошлом, будущем и настоящем одновременно, пожирая зазевавшихся голубей.

Но не будем голословны и приведем примеры странностей, которые нас окружают.  
Удивительный факт один миллиард две тысячи сто сорок пятый: варп-излучение влияет на вероятностную систему человека. И да, заодно факт один миллиард две тысячи сто сорок четвертый: у всех гуманоидных существ в нашей вселенной, помимо нервной, кровеносной, эндокринной и прочих систем, есть также и система вероятностная. Как это ни поразительно, даже у вулканцев, хотя у них раз в семь лет, во время пон-фарра, происходит полная перенастройка системы, так что варп-излучение для них гораздо менее опасно, чем для людей. Впрочем, это не так уж и странно. Сами подумайте – варп-двигатель создает пространственный туннель, так называемую кротовую нору или червоточину, наполненную экзотической материей с отрицательной плотностью энергии. Свойства кротовых нор не изучены до конца. Да, такие туннели сильно облегчают путешествия по вселенной. Но насколько безопасно находиться рядом с ними? По мнению штаб-квартиры и лучших ученых Академии Звездного флота, кротовые норы не представляют опасности, но что значит мнение ученых в масштабах вселенной (особенно если учесть, что те же ученые совершенно уверены и в безопасности транспортатора)?

Конечно, знай командование Звездного флота о настоящем положении вещей, оно обязательно приняло бы меры. Скорее всего. Вероятность высока. Но жители Федерации не были в курсе даже того, что у человека есть вероятностная система, и уж тем более не подозревали о влиянии на нее варп-излучения. (Будем справедливы – о существовании вероятностной системы у большинства гуманоидных рас знали жители одной захолустной планеты, расположенной на окраине Федерации. Но они никому не рассказывали, так как верили в теорию заговора и были убеждены, что Звездному флоту все и так давно известно, а варп-двигатели устанавливаются на кораблях для того, чтобы избавиться от излишков популяции. Эту уверенность подкрепляло то, что экипажам кораблей разрешалось выходить на свежеоткрытые планеты класса «М» без скафандра.)

В любом случае, проблемы с вероятностной системой – это еще не самое страшное, что может случиться в жизни человека или иного гуманоида. (Конечно, если не говорить о краснорубашечниках – вот им точно не повезло. Дело в том, что соответствующий краситель содержит вещество, усиливающее и искажающее воздействие излучения на организм человека. Бедняга, оказавшийся на расстоянии ближе полуметра от злополучной ткани в момент облучения, начинает притягивать все возможные и невозможные неприятности, и продолжает их притягивать не день и не два, а по меньшей мере неделю. Эффект настолько мощный, что давно уже был замечен экипажами космических кораблей, которым в данном вопросе упорно не верит штаб-квартира, много лет отказывающаяся менять цвет формы, несмотря на сотни петиций от жен погибших энсинов. Профессор Академии Звездного флота, достопочтенный Ур-Ыгыкх, как-то занялся исследованием необычно высокой смертности краснорубашечников. Но первые эксперименты он проводил в своей маленькой уютной лаборатории на территории академгородка, вдали от варп-двигателей, так что это ни к чему не привело, а когда профессор отправился в открытый космос, чтобы изучить явление в полевых условиях, то в первый же день оказался слишком близко от краснорубашечника в момент излучения и через пару дней был съеден урианским дождевым червем. Больше эта тема никого не интересовала, и командование продолжало упорно списывать все на простые суеверия.)  
Как бы то ни было, износ вероятностной системы у всех гуманоидных форм протекает по-разному: одним везет и они проживают среднестатистическую жизнь в строгом соответствии с теорией вероятности, даже несмотря на тесную и продолжительную работу с варп-двигателями, а у других система приходит в такой упадок уже после пары дней на космическом корабле, что с ними начинают происходить очень, очень странные вещи.  
Кстати, чем больше странных вещей происходит вокруг, тем сильнее изнашивается система, а чем сильнее изнашивается система, тем больше происходит вокруг невероятных вещей. Замкнутый круг? Да, угадали, именно он.

Но вернемся к самой яркой звезде на небосклоне Звездного флота, капитану Джеймсу Кирку. Проведя не один год в дальнем космосе, он порядком поизносил свою вероятностную систему.  
К сорока годам она пришла в такой упадок, что, читая уже упомянутые лекции в Академии Звездного флота, капитан за один день умудрился встретить жителей трех разных неизвестных Федерации планет, нелегально пробравшихся на Землю, одну белку, посредством прослушивания лекций развившую свой интеллект до такой степени, что она могла бы пройти тест IQ с результатом никак не меньше 130 (если бы, конечно, соизволила отвлечься от воровства орехов из деканата), и восьмерых клингонских жрецов тайного культа трибблопоклонников.  
Симптом, как вы понимаете, весьма серьезный, но, к сожалению, оставшийся незамеченным: все три жителя неизвестных планет по еще более невероятному совпадению оказались невидимками, белочка не умела говорить и была слишком занята перетаскиванием и закапыванием арахиса, а тайные жрецы при виде адмирала предусмотрительно сделали вид, что они совершенно обычные драчливые и воинственные клингоны. Ради маскировки они даже ненадолго прекратили курлыкать.

Таким образом, Джеймс Кирк прожил свою жизнь, абсолютно не подозревая, что серьезно болен, а все самые вопиющие случаи нарушения теории вероятности валил на судьбу и удачу.  
Во время первой пятилетней миссии вероятностная система Кирка еще хоть как-то работала, но вот ко второй уже порядком сдала. Возможно, если бы не это, ничего бы и не произошло, но также возможно, что все дело тут было не в проблемах со здоровьем капитана, а в совершенно других вещах, которые не снились даже эр-ду-ганцам, до отвала наевшимся голубей.

А началось все вполне безобидно, с буддийского монаха родом с удаленной и безлюдной планеты Амитабха-14, единственными жителями которой (не считая коз и амитабхской капусты) были послушники монастыря, принадлежавшего к популярной здесь конфессии, в народе известной как «мраморная колесница, инкрустированная изумрудами, по размерам больше большой, но меньше маленькой» (или же, для ленивых – «мраморная колесница»). В этом секторе галактики процент верующих был выше среднего, а разнообразие религий и верований поражало даже самых видавших виды антропологов. Земной буддизм, случайно занесенный сюда студентом Академии Звездного флота, который прилетел на летние каникулы к бабушке и забыл у нее учебник по религиоведению, был достаточно популярен, хотя и принимал порой причудливые формы. Например, жители планеты Ых-Гых-Гых-1124 считали, что понять иллюзорность бытия можно, только познав абсолютное страдание, и, будучи невероятно сострадательными, совестливыми и любящими существами, достигнув ста лет, убивали всех родственников, после чего проводили жизнь в страшных муках раскаяния. Жители же Ананду, наоборот, пытались окружить себя такими излишествами, чтобы полностью пресытиться жизнью. По сравнению с этими радикальными взглядами последователи мраморной колесницы казались вполне здравомыслящими существами. Они никого не убивали, не устраивали общенациональных оргий, а тихо медитировали в своем монастыре, выбираясь оттуда редко и с неохотой. Видимо, именно эта закрытость и привела к тому, что о монахах с Амитабхи-14 ходило множество слухов и легенд. Поговаривали, что те достигли абсолютного просветления и теперь само их присутствие делает всех, находящихся рядом, немножко святыми. А еще, что послушав проповеди монахов, даже деревья оживают и начинают поститься и практиковать медитацию.

Нужно ли пояснять, что в эту область корабли Федерации залетали крайне редко (если не считать кораблей антропологов, которые рвались сюда, как жители Унбараса в казино в пятничный вечер). Мало того, что вести переговоры с религиозными фанатиками было крайне трудно, так еще и планеты здесь все как на подбор выглядели бесплодными иссохшими пустошами. Ни пышной растительности, ни разнообразной и интересной фауны, ни полезных ископаемых. (Существовала гипотеза о том, что раньше в этом секторе жила раса межпланетных кочевников, которые перелетали с планеты на планету со своими бесчисленными стадами коз, оставляя за собой выжженную пустыню. В пользу гипотезы говорило то, что на большинстве планет здесь и правда находили ископаемые козьи скелеты.) Федерация заключила договоры о совместном использовании космического пространства с парой местных планет, населенных более-менее трезвомыслящими существами, и на этом и успокоилась, переключившись на исследование более интересных областей.

«Энтерпрайз» же оказался здесь по той простой причине, что доставлял необходимое оборудование на антропологические станции, изучавшие наиболее странные формы местных конфессий. На последней из станций и оказался буддийский монах с Амитабхи-14. Ученые умоляли забрать его и доставить на близрасположенную планету, откуда монах собирался на перекладных добираться аж до другого края Федерации, в поиске каких-то священных книг. Ученые делали это так слезно, что в какой-то момент Кирк даже засомневался – прецеденты, когда на «Энтерпрайз» пытались сбагрить опасных существ, выдав их за милых детишек, птичек и зверюшек, уже были. Так почему бы не выдать какого-нибудь оборотня-людоеда за мирного монаха? Но монах не перестал казаться просто безобидным монахом даже после проверки медицинским сканером, которую, по просьбе капитана, тайком провел Маккой, так что, вероятно, он просто достал ученых настойчивыми проповедями.

Кстати, если вам интересно, такое нетипичное для отшельника желание путешествовать объяснялось странным фактом о нашей вселенной номер две тысячи сто восемнадцать. Сложилось так, что монах подхватил редкого паразита, которому, будь тот изучен и классифицирован, наверняка присвоили бы какое-нибудь красивое латинское название, но который, так как его захудалая родина совершенно не привлекала исследователей, так и остался безымянным. Паразит, несмотря на полное отсутствие к нему интереса со стороны ученых, был достаточно необычным и представлял собой первый этап развития амитабхской капусты. Дело в том, что на планете было очень, очень много коз (что косвенно подтверждало теорию об их влиянии на экосистемы большинства здешних планет в прошлом). Невероятно много коз. А капуста служила основным источником их питания, по той простой причине, что больше на планете почти ничего не росло (вероятно, как раз из-за огромного количества коз). Капусте же удавалось спастись от вымирания исключительно благодаря хитрой и необычной стратегии. Итак, козы ели капусту, которая один раз в жизни выпускала наружу странный отросток, внутри похожий на острое и тонкое шило, а снаружи покрытое мягким коконом. Отросток был не особенно вкусным, но вот кокон был приятным на вкус и питательным, так что козы съедали плод с удовольствием. В желудке козы оболочка плода растворялась, и тот начинал перемещаться по пищеводу к выходу на свободу вместе с прочими остатками пищи. В самом конце пути отросток выпускал острые шипы и цеплялся за кишку. А затем начинал выпускать гормоны, заставляющие коз вести себя опрометчиво и необузданно. Незараженная коза тиха, мирна и посвящает все свое время поеданию капусты. Коза с паразитом активна, агрессивна, любопытна и лезет туда, куда разумной козе вовсе не следовало бы лезть. Такая коза может из чистого любопытства взобраться на неприступную скалу, нимало не заботясь о том, что падать оттуда ой как далеко и больно. Итогом подрывной деятельности паразита является то, что численность безумных коз сильно снижается, да и почва становится заметно плодороднее. Шило же торжествующе прорастает на трупе поверженного врага, испытывая при этом законное и злорадное удовлетворение (если, конечно, оно способно испытывать такие чувства – так как его изучением никто не занимался, трудно судить о степени его разумности).  
Капуста служила источником пищи не только для коз, но и для монахов, но, так как монахи появились на планете гораздо позже коз, паразиту, не успевшему приспособиться к новому врагу, повлиять на поведение обитателей монастыря никак не удавалось. Ростки старательно проникали внутрь, выпускали бесполезные гормоны и через некоторое время погибали и выводились из организма естественным путем. Но одному монаху не повезло. Вероятно, капуста наконец-то удачно мутировала, и гормоны, выпущенные отростком (тушенным с небольшим количеством амитабхского ароматного горошка), подействовали. Хотя не можем утверждать точно – возможно, дело тут было не в мутации, а в личной предрасположенности. Как бы то ни было, на этот раз вещества, выпущенные шилом в прямой кишке, выполнили свою цель. Монаха обуяла жажда странствий. Ему захотелось нести свою веру туда, куда еще не ступала нога монаха или копыто козы. А еще ему захотелось достать-таки священные книги, упоминание о которых содержалось в одной древней рукописи. Монах не стал терять времени зря, он собрал свои малочисленные пожитки и отправился в путешествие.

Как уже было сказано, эта часть галактики была на редкость неинтересной, а научные станции находились недостаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы тратить энергию на варп-прыжки, но достаточно далеко для того, чтобы потратить на дорогу уйму времени. Поэтому в какой-то момент капитан даже обрадовался, что у них на борту буддийский монах. (Конечно, знай он о своих проблемах с вероятностной системой, то радости у него поубавилось бы – в конце концов, любому ясно, что смесь из религии и невероятностей не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Но Кирк пребывал в счастливом неведении.)

После нескольких недель без вылазок на смертельно опасные планеты, увечий и смертей краснорубашечников, угроз со стороны новых и неизведанных рас экипаж, привыкший к ежедневным порциям адреналина, отчаянно скучал. Монах же, любезно согласившийся во время перелета читать лекции по теории и истории буддизма, был хоть каким-то развлечением.

Со скуки капитан Кирк даже сам пару раз сходил на лекции (которые, по правде говоря, больше были похожи на проповеди). Его самого рассказы о людях, которые верят в то, что все вокруг – обман и иллюзия, вогнали в еще большую тоску, но вот членам экипажа лекции нравились. Особенно краснорубашечникам, которых, вероятно, утешала мысль, что смерть иллюзорна. Правда, их интересу к словам монаха Кирк радовался только первую неделю, а вот на второй забеспокоился.  
Первым тревожным звоночком стал разговор с энсином Джонсоном, который в ответ на замечание капитана о том, что он давно не встречал энсина в тренажерном зале, заявил буквально следующее:  
– Жизнь – лишь иллюзия, полная боли и страданий, так зачем же тратить ее на сиюминутные прихоти? Зачем следить за физической формой иллюзорного тела? Дух, вот что надо укреплять!  
Конечно, в Федерации была полная свобода вероисповедания, но капитан Кирк не хотел, чтобы на его корабле распространился нездоровый пофигизм. Он решил поговорить с монахом.

Сюаньцзан (так того звали) выслушал претензию капитана и с чувством ответил:  
– Вы совершенно правы! Такой подход в корне неверен, ибо физическая форма так же важна, как и духовная. Невозможно достичь просветления, не следя за собой. Я поговорю с послушником... то есть энсином Джонсоном.  
Это было не вполне то, чего добивался капитан Кирк, но он решил пока удовлетвориться таким ответом. А вечером на всякий случай поговорить с офицерами мостика.

***

– Буддийские настроения? Нет, не заметил, – ответил капитану Леонард Маккой, старший корабельный врач. – Разве что энсин в последнее время пошел... ну, поспокойнее. Я как раз провожу ежемесячный осмотр, и эмоциональное состояние среднего краснорубашечника намного лучше, чем в прошлом месяце. Если это из-за проповедей, то я только за!  
– Капитан, а вы не думаете, что так даже лучше? – задумчиво спросил Хикару Сулу, старший помощник и офицер по науке. – Ведь так им гораздо легче жить. Согласитесь, смертность среди краснорубашечников высокая. К тому же они донельзя суеверны. Это послужит для них хоть каким-то утешением. Легче встретить смерть лицом к лицу, если знаешь, что все понарошку.  
– Вы в корне неправы! – покачал головой Кирк. – Но если даже и так? Ведь когда-то краснорубашечники станут старшими офицерами и свои верования принесут с собой. Думаете, командованию понравится, если Звездный флот поголовно примет буддизм?  
– Джим, это глупости! – отмахнулся Маккой. – Сам вспомни, во что верил, будучи энсином. И что, ты до сих пор считаешь, что если спать с ощипанной куриной ногой в ночь перед вылазкой, то тебе не грозит смерть? Или что если спеть пятнадцать раз подряд «В лесу родилась елочка», бегая кругами вокруг варп-двигателя, то не подвергнешься опасности следующие две недели? Нет, Джим, у краснорубашечников своя субкультура, полная странных обычаев и причудливых верований. Но никто, никто из офицеров мостика никогда не будет соблюдать те же ритуалы, хотя все они когда-то носили красную форму. Суеверия умирают одновременно со сменой формы и знаков отличия. Кстати, это интересная проблема, и я бы с радостью занялся ее изучением, если бы штаб-квартира утвердила мой грант, – ворчливо добавил доктор.  
(Нужно заметить, что доктор Маккой был совершенно прав – все дело было, опять же, в особом красителе. Но, так как грант никогда и не одобрили, сочтя тему слишком безумной, о его правоте никто и никогда не узнал.)  
Капитан Кирк тем временем одновременно нахмурился и покраснел, вспомнив, как сам реплицировал целую курицу и потом тайком ощипывал и разделывал ее, чтобы ночью засунуть куриную ногу под подушку (именно таким в его время был этот ритуал; современным энсинам повезло – согласно их убеждениям, ногу можно было получить уже отделенной от курицы и ощипанной. А вот за десять лет до энсина Кирка курицу нужно было реплицировать живую и только черного цвета, а сам ритуал имел явный оттенок вудуизма).  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Пусть верят во что хотят. В конце концов, у нас свобода вероисповедания. Но вы-то, я надеюсь, не поддались речам монаха?  
– Говорит он интересно, – пожал плечами Хикару Сулу, – но это все-таки не мое. Не хочу верить, что мои цветочки – тоже иллюзия!  
(Своими цветочками Сулу ласково называл обширную коллекцию инопланетных хищных растений, включающую в себя орионскую потогонку водолистную, которая питалась преимущественно потом гуманоидов, которых ловила в свои огромные листья и затем повышала внутри герметичного кокона температуру, заставляя жертву отчаянно потеть; суримскую ножную хваталку, которая подцепляла жертву за ноги или лапы, а затем впрыскивала в конечности сок, переваривающий изнутри; а также метойскую смешнявую ползявку, которая своим абсурдным и комическим видом вызывала у аборигенов такие приступы смеха, что сердце у большинства просто не выдерживало. Последнюю Сулу милосердно прикрывал тряпочкой, когда в его оранжерею заходили гости.)  
– К тому же, эти разговоры энсинов о том, что в присутствии монаха даже неживые предметы оживают, явный бред! – добавил Сулу.  
– Что, и такое говорят? – поразился капитан. – Интересно, почему я об этом первый раз слышу?  
– Потому что ты капитан, – пояснил Маккой и добавил, пожав плечами. – Я вот, честно, тоже речами монаха не проникся. Космос – это боль и страдания, но они, Джим, мать их за ногу, настоящие! Иначе стал бы я столько пить!

Этот разговор практически полностью избавил капитана от опасений, а через пару дней он и вовсе забыл о них, так как случилось нечто, переключившее его внимание на другие вещи.  
Все началось со вполне мирного, хотя и несколько необычного сна. Вернее, нет. Все началось с того, что Кирк, чистя зубы перед сном и раздумывая о буддийском монахе и его влиянии на неокрепшие умы краснорубашечников, процитировал древнее стихотворение из хрестоматии по вулканской литературе:  
– Пусть мир полон слез и печали,  
Нам логика дарит свой свет.  
Да, может, мы вслух промолчали,  
Но все равно знаем ответ.

Перевод был на редкость корявый, но даже сквозь вымученную рифму и недоумение ничего не понявшего переводчика чувствовалось, что автор заложил в произведение какой-то глубокий смысл, от которого и на стандартном языке не удалось полностью избавиться. Смысл витал над неловко зарифмованными фразами, дразня и проглядывая сквозь плохо подогнанные слова. Кирк задумался, почему вдруг вспомнил это стихотворение, хотя хрестоматию не открывал уже много лет (по той простой причине, что одолжил ее доктору Маккою лет эдак шесть назад, еще во время первой миссии «Энтерпрайза», а обратно получил только два дня назад, на лекции монаха). В стихотворении дальше говорилось про узнавание настоящего профиля мира (под которым, как смутно догадывался Кирк, переводчик подразумевал познание истинной природы бытия) и про марево чувствительности (тут, по смелой догадке Кирка, речь шла об иллюзорности чувств). В общем, если подумать, то идеи, в нем изложенные (если, конечно, Кирк правильно их расшифровал) очень напоминали то, что говорил монах на лекции. Кто бы мог подумать, что у никак не связанных буддизма и вулканской философии так много общего! Капитан задумался, что бы о монахе и его взглядах сказал какой-нибудь вулканец из Гола. К сожалению, в экипаже ни одного вулканца не было, даже не столь продвинутого, так что и спросить было не у кого.

А затем капитан Кирк лег спать, и ему приснилось, что он стоит перед зеркалом в собственной ванной и критически разглядывает свое отражение. Во сне его волновало, что он несколько растолстел. (Ну да, по правде сказать, этот вопрос волновал его и наяву – в упорной борьбе хорошо прожаренных стейков и ежедневных тренировок в спортзале первые одерживали сокрушительную победу.) Во сне Кирк скинул халат и начал вертеться перед зеркалом, пытаясь рассмотреть себя во всех подробностях и подо всеми углами, а затем, печально вздохнув, пробормотал, нисколько не рассчитывая на ответ:  
– Свет мой зеркальце, скажи, да всю правду доложи, кто на свете всех милее, всех пригожей и белее...  
Однако ответ, хоть и не в словесной форме, последовал: поверхность зеркала вдруг пошла радужными кругами, и отражение капитана пропало, а вместо него появился высокий и тощий вулканец в странном халате и с зубной щеткой в руке.  
– Да ладно, вы гоните! – возмущенно обратился Кирк к зеркалу, потому что незнакомец уж точно был ни капли не красивее его самого: он был тощим, длинным, неловким, а та часть груди вулканца, которую было видно в вырезе халата, поросла густыми вьющимися черными волосами. Капитан Кирк ненавидел волосы на груди и считал, что без них вселенная стала бы гораздо более приятным местом. Свои он всегда тщательно сбривал.  
Вулканец его услышал. Он резко перевел взгляд на Кирка и потянулся к зеркалу рукой. Когда его ладонь коснулась стекла с той стороны, Кирк повторил этот жест. Поверхность в том месте, где ее касалась ладонь вулканца, казалась теплой. Кирк ткнул туда пальцем, и зеркало пошло трещинами, а затем с грохотом разлетелось на осколки. Последним, что капитан увидел перед пробуждением, был удивленный вулканец, который так и остался стоять на том же месте.

Джеймс Кирк подивился работе своего подсознания, но особого значения сну не придал.  
Однако на следующую ночь вулканец снова его посетил.  
Кирку снилось, что он потерял ту самую хрестоматию и ищет ее по всей комнате. Он перерыл свой шкаф с десятком аккуратно развешенных одинаковых форм, проверил письменный стол (где нашел в ящике давно потерянный отчет для командования), посмотрел на книжных полках и даже в ванной, но книги нигде не было.  
Почему-то это его сильно расстроило, и Кирк тяжело опустился на кровать, чтобы предаться горестным раздумьям, но вдруг оказалось, что в его постели кто-то спит. Незваный гость лежал, укутавшись одеялом с головой (из-за чего ноги у него торчали наружу, так как одеяло было стандартного флотского размера, а незнакомец отличался высоким ростом). Но присмотревшись, Кирк заметил острый кончик уха, кокетливо выглядывающий из-под одеяла, и ему пришло в голову, что это все тот же вулканец. Капитан осторожно потянул за одеяло и обнаружил, что прав – его глазам действительно открылся вчерашний тип, трогательно прижимающий к впалой волосатой груди хрестоматию, будто та была единственным родным предметом в этом чуждом и враждебном мире.  
– Эй, – сказал Кирк, осторожно потрогав вулканца за плечо (впрочем, он тут же отдернул руку, вспомнив, что тот контактный телепат. Не хватало еще, чтобы вулканец проснулся с мыслями капитана в голове). А затем, вспомнив прошлую встречу и сказанные им слова, процитировал фразу из еще одной сказки: – Кто спал на моей кровати и помял ее?  
Вулканец сразу же открыл глаза и поднялся на постели с совершенно проснувшимся видом, будто и не дремал секунду назад.  
– Кто вы и что от меня хотите? – спросил он требовательно.  
– Это я хотел узнать у вас, – пожал плечами капитан (и заодно незаметно проверил, есть ли на нем штаны. В некоторых снах они пропадали в особенно важные моменты, так что капитан давно уже приучил себя периодически смотреть себе на ноги. Штаны были, правда, пижамные, но на худой конец и эти годились). – Ведь это вы спите в моей кровати!  
– Удивительно, – огляделся вулканец, не выпуская томик из рук. – А могу я спросить, где именно находится ваша кровать?  
– На борту космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», – пояснил Кирк.  
– Удивительно, – повторился вулканец. – И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, я совершенно не представляю себе, что я здесь делаю и как сюда попал. В общем-то я должен признать, что даже не помню, как меня зовут.  
– Это проблема, – нахмурился Кирк. – Мне все же хотелось бы обращаться к вам по имени. – Он бросил взгляд на книгу. Автором того самого стихотворения значился Спок, вулканский поэт, живший две тысячи лет назад. – Знаете, а давайте я буду звать вас Спок. Вам пойдет.  
– Согласен, – кивнул вулканец торжественно.  
– Вот и хорошо! – обрадовался Кирк. – Ну и раз уж вы ничего не помните о себе, может, поговорим о поэзии?  
Они погрузились в увлекательный и, как и обычно во снах, несколько безумный разговор (из которого следовало, например, что Сурак был птичкой, а логика – отложенным им яичком, и что самое ужасное – в их разговоре это еще и рифмовалось), но их, к сожалению, очень быстро прервали извне.  
– Капитан, вы меня слышите? – вдруг влез в беседу раздраженный голос Маккоя. – Да проснись же наконец, сколько можно дрыхнуть, когда тут такое... такое! У тебя молоко убежало и затопило весь мостик!  
На этом моменте Кирк и правда проснулся (одновременно проверяя наличие штанов), после чего обнаружил, что, во-первых, в его кровати и наяву спит незнакомый вулканец, а во-вторых, доктор Маккой вызывает его по громкой связи.  
– Джим, проснись! Тревога! – орал Маккой ничуть не менее раздраженно, чем во сне.  
– Я тут, в чем дело? – ответил Кирк хриплым со сна голосом, не спуская взгляда с вулканца. Тот мирно посапывал, лежа в той же позе.  
– Только что со мной из своей оранжереи связался Сулу. Он хохотал.  
– Хохотал? – удивился капитан. – И что?  
– Ты не слышал, как он это делал! Слышал бы, тоже сразу забил бы тревогу! В общем, я уже отправил к нему охрану и медсестру, но никто из них не вернулся! На связь они тоже не выходят! Сделай же что-нибудь!  
– Понял, сейчас этим займусь, – кивнул Кирк, одновременно натягивая форму. – А ты свяжись с Чеховым и Митчелом, пусть направляются к оранжерее. Я иду туда же. И тебя я там тоже жду, понял?

Разговаривая, Кирк на пару секунд выпустил из вида вулканца, а когда снова повернулся в его сторону, тот уже сидел на кровати и удивленно оглядывался. Несколько прядей черных волос выбились из прилизанной прически, придав странному гостю сходство с ошарашенным грачом.  
– Где я и кто вы такой? – спросил вулканец.  
– Вы на корабле Звездного флота, я – его капитан, Джеймс Т. Кирк, – объяснил человек, испытывая яркое чувство дежавю. Нужно было быстро решить, что же делать с вулканцем. Оставлять его здесь одного точно было нельзя. – А кто вы?  
– Признаться, не уверен, – озадаченно ответил вулканец.  
– Ладно, выясним потом. А сейчас одевайтесь, вы пойдете со мной.  
– Хорошо. Но что мне надеть?  
Вопрос был вполне резонный, так как на вулканце были только белые семейные трусы, и никакой другой одежды в поле зрения вместе с ним не материализовалось.  
– Сейчас! – сказал Кирк, подбежал к репликатору и торопливо произнес:  
– Компьютер, один традиционный вулканский костюм, размер... неважно, в общем, на высокого и худого вулканца.  
Репликатор послушно пискнул и выдал аккуратный черный сверток.  
– Вот, одевайтесь быстрее! И кстати, как все-таки вас зовут?  
– Не знаю, – мрачно ответил вулканец, которому явно не нравилось, что он не в состоянии ответить ни на один вопрос человека. Да и кому бы понравилось ничего не знать о самом себе? – А вы в курсе, что это одежда для обряда инициации, который проходят все вулканцы мужского пола в четырнадцать лет?  
– Не придирайтесь к мелочам! И придумайте уже, как вас называть! – раздраженно произнес Кирк. – И быстрее, быстрее!

Надо отдать должное вулканцу, он послушно начал натягивать одежду и больше не проронил ни слова, пока они не вышли в коридор, даже несмотря на то, что костюм оказался ему короток, так что штаны доходили до середины голени, что вкупе с голыми ногами (да, ботинки реплицировать Кирк забыл) и куцей курточкой выглядело на редкость нелепо.  
– Раз уж я не помню своего настоящего имени, называйте меня Спок, – кратко сказал вулканец в коридоре, спровоцировав у Кирка очередной приступ дежавю.

***

В оранжерее творилось нечто странное. Еще из коридора Кирк услышал взрывы раскатистого хохота и шум.  
– Что там происходит? Какой-то земной праздник? – спросил вулканец.  
– Хотел бы я знать! – ответил Кирк, остановившись перед дверями. Автоматически те не открылись, и ему пришлось использовать капитанский код доступа.  
Внутри обнаружились Сулу, Чехов, сестра Чапэл, Маккой, Митчел, с десяток охранников и пара смутно знакомых лейтенантов. Взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на кадку из-под одного из «цветочков» Сулу, на которой в данный момент стоял совершенно незнакомый Кирку мужчина в форме энсина и... рассказывал анекдоты.  
Все неудержимо смеялись, причем было неясно, что вызывает больше смеха – слова рассказчика или же его вид: энсин был весь какой-то кривой и косой, а выражение лица и ужимки у него было как у деревенского дурачка из исторического голофильма, причем дурачка, задумавшего коварный план. Надо признать, это и правда казалось комичным.

– …Посол, посол, отвечает землянин. Да, я посол, подтверждает вулканец, но так ты мне поможешь с пон-фарром или нет? Пошел, говорю, отсюда, отвечает землянин, дожевав бутерброд, – вещал незнакомец с кадки.

Прямо скажем, анекдот был не то чтобы особенно смешной, но Кирк поймал себя на том, что расплывается в неудержимой улыбке и хихикает. Остальные зашлись смехом, и единственным, кто остался совершено серьезным, оказался вулканец.  
– А еще как-то раз заходят в бар андорианец, землянин и клингон... – продолжал рассказчик, кривляясь и корча рожи.  
Аудитория хохотала. Нужно было что-то сделать – для начала, например, узнать, кто этот тип на кадке и почему охрана его не задержала, но Кирка вдруг обуяло непреодолимое желание дослушать, чем закончится анекдот. Он смахнул выступивший пот (в оранжерее было нестерпимо жарко – видимо, растениям нравилась более высокая температура, чем людям) и начал слушать.  
Очнулся он оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.  
– Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, вы в порядке? – требовательно обращался к нему низкий и хриплый голос. Совершенно серьезный голос, хотя как можно было слушать представление и при этом не смеяться, Кирку было не понять. Он зашелся в очередном приступе хохота, одновременно пытаясь вытереть слезы, и обессиленно прислонился к стене.  
– В чем дело... э... Спок? – сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме анекдотов, было очень трудно. Да и надо ли, когда рассказчик жег и пепелил?  
Кирк снова переключил внимание на выступавшего энсина. Тот выглядел так комично, что капитан захохотал и, не в силах удержаться на ногах, начал сползать на пол.  
– Вы в порядке, капитан? – требовательно теребил его за плечо вулканец, мешая сосредоточиться на представлении.  
– В полном! Только отстаньте, я хочу дослушать анекдот до конца!  
– Прошу прощения, но мне кажется, что этого не следует делать, – очень вежливо объяснил Спок и, совсем не вежливо подхватив Кирка под мышки, поволок к дверям.  
– Что вы делаете? Да как вы смеете! – возмутился капитан и попробовал вырваться, но вулканец был намного сильнее и даже не ослабил железной хватки.  
– Это для вашего же блага! – пояснил он сурово, вытаскивая изо всех сил сопротивлявшегося Кирка в коридор.  
Дверь за их спинами зашипела, закрываясь, и в легкие капитана хлынул свежий отрезвляющий воздух. Здесь было холодно, очень, очень холодно. Кирк задрожал и прильнул к вулканцу.  
– Д-д-дайте мне пару минут! – сказал он, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Мне надо отдышаться.  
На то, чтобы вернуть себе способность здраво мыслить, у капитана ушло минут пять, не меньше.  
– Спасибо, я уже в порядке, – сказал он наконец, пытаясь отстраниться от горячего вулканца и разомкнуть хватку его рук на своей груди. – Меня можно отпустить.  
– Уверены? – с сомнением спросил Спок, все же немного ослабив захват.  
– Да, да, полностью.  
Вулканец, кажется, поверил, так как наконец-то отцепился от человека и сложил руки за спиной. Впрочем, за Кирком он продолжал напряженно следить, видимо, все же подозревая, что тот все еще может выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель.  
– Что с вами было? – спросил Спок.  
– Вот уж не знаю! – пожал плечами Кирк. – Просто этот энсин... если он, конечно, энсин – признаться, раньше я его не встречал, – так смешно рассказывал анекдоты, что я слушал и слушал и не мог остановиться. И, кажется, в какой-то момент почти потерял сознание. Еще раз спасибо, что вытащили.  
– Интересно, – задумчиво произнес вулканец. – Судя по всему, его юмор оказывает такое же действие на всех землян. А вот я нашел его выступление пошлым и совершенно не смешным, что и неудивительно – в его шутках не было ни капли логики!  
Кирк хихикнул.  
– У вас опять начинается? – спросил вулканец с подозрением.  
– Нет, нет, это я так. Вопрос в том, что же теперь делать. Кстати, а вам не показалось, что в оранжерее нестерпимо жарко?  
– Меня температура вполне устроила. Это здесь, в коридоре, мне холодно, – Спок посмотрел на Кирка и поспешно добавил, – что, конечно, нисколько мне не мешает, так как я вулканец и могу регулировать температуру своего тела гораздо лучше, чем человек. Что же касается проблемы с энсином, думаю, тут вполне можно воспользоваться опытом древних землян с корабля Арго.

А вулканец попался эрудированный!

– Предлагаете заглушить его голос? Отличная идея! – Кирк достал коммуникатор. – Капитан вызывает Ухуру. Срочная ситуация, необходима ваша помощь!

***

Нужно отдать Ухуре должное – хотя, судя по неразборчивому голосу, она спала, когда капитан вышел на связь, ситуацию лейтенант оценила быстро.  
– Предлагаю включить аудиоинструкцию по использованию шаттла, капитан, – сказала она, шурша в поисках нужного диска. – Помню, что большего занудства я в жизни не слышала. Это быстро вернет их к реальности!  
– Отлично, лейтенант! Я свяжусь с вами в ближайшие пять-десять минут и дам сигнал начинать, – одобрил ее предложение капитан и прервал связь, чтобы вызвать охрану.

Через пять минут в коридоре появились охранники в скафандрах (в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности), а затем коридор заполнил громогласный звук занудного и гнусавого голоса инструктора Звездного флота:  
– При неожиданном отключении систем управления, навигации и жизнеобеспечения в шаттле, находящемся в открытом космосе, следует надеть скафандр и портативный реактивный двигатель в соответствии с правилами, приведенными в пункте двенадцать раздела Б, а затем принять позу, предписанную для экстренных случаев и чрезвычайных ситуаций и описанную в подпункте двадцать два пункта сто восемнадцать раздела Д, после чего ждать помощи. В случаях, когда получение помощи представляется маловероятным, необходимо выбраться из шаттла и лететь в направлении ближайшей населенной звездной системы. В случае, если нахождение ближайшей звездной системы неизвестно, следует...  
– Отлично, это занудство уж точно сработает! – радостно сказал Кирк и снова открыл злополучные двери.

На этот раз картина изменилась. Члены экипажа, до того не сводившие глаз с рассказчика, теперь бессмысленно озирались, будто были не в состоянии понять, где находятся и что здесь делают, а само существо, все так же стоявшее на кадке, выглядело несколько потерянным.  
– Как-то раз! – выкрикнуло оно, пытаясь заглушить громогласного инструктора. – Как-то раз встрети... – удалось ему вставить фразу во время паузы в записи, но тут снова загнусавил инструктор, напрочь заглушив юмориста:  
– В случае попадания в шаттл, находящийся в открытом космосе, предметов неизвестной природы и характера, следует в соответствии с пунктом тринадцать раздела Ж...  
Капитан дал знак охранникам, и те окружили энсина, оперативно связав его и заткнув рот.  
– Ухура, можете выключать! – проорал Кирк в коммуникатор. – И сделайте объявление для экипажа, надо же объяснить, почему им пришлось слушать инструкцию по использованию шаттлов посреди ночи.  
– Незачем так кричать, я вас прекрасно слышу, капитан! – ответила офицер по связи, и голос инструктора замолк.  
Наступила блаженная тишина.  
– А теперь всем в лазарет, на проверку! – приказал Кирк. – И этого... балагура тоже туда же. Пусть проверят, кто это на самом деле такой. Только не давайте ему говорить! Идемте, Спок. Вы, кстати, в порядке?  
– В полном, – немного раздраженно ответил вулканец, потирая ухо.

***

– С экипажем все в порядке, – сказал доктор Маккой, закончив проверку. – Они несколько устали и опустошены из-за интенсивного всплеска эмоций, но усталость пройдет через пару часов. – Сам доктор тоже выглядел всклоченным и ошарашенным, но не намного сильнее, чем обычно. – А вот с этим существом все интересно. Судя по показаниям прибора, это частично человек, а частично – растение.  
– Растение? – удивился Кирк. – Объясните!  
– Я бы с радостью, если бы мог. Но сканер упорно показывает мне, что перед нами гибрид человека и смешнявой ползявки с Метоя-2. Идея нелепая, но выглядит все так, будто растение начало превращаться в человека, но пока еще не успело до конца.  
– Что удивительно, – подал голос Сулу со своей койки, – потому что ползявка совершенно точно не умеет превращаться ни в человека, ни в кого-либо еще. Но вот смешит она отлично, это да! Ползявка знаменита тем, что своим нелепым видом вызывает приступы смеха, а затем, когда жертва полностью обессилеет от хохота, обвивает ее лианами и выпивает кровь.  
– То есть, получается, что эта... ползявка вдруг каким-то образом перекинулась в человека и решила поохотиться? – задумчиво спросил Кирк.  
– Что интересно, со сменой формы она также адаптировала способ охоты и начала использовать новые возможности, – встрял вулканец. – Получив возможность говорить, смешнявая ползявка стала охотиться с помощью земного юмора. Просто поразительно!  
– Да, и еще кое-что, о чем вам следует знать, – добавил Маккой. – Среди присутствующих было еще одно растение, притворяющееся человеком. Это именно оно подняло температуру в оранжерее, чтобы вызвать обильное потоотделение. И это...  
– Орионская потогонка! – догадался Кирк, которому довелось прослушать достаточно много восторженных лекций Сулу, чтобы запомнить названия его любимцев. – Первый помощник, вам придется мне многое объяснить!  
– Я понимаю не больше вашего! – пожал плечами Сулу. – Могу сказать одно – хорошо, что превратились именно эти два растения. С некоторыми, прими они антропоморфную форму, не удалось бы справиться так легко.  
– Все страньше и страньше, – процитировал одну древнюю земную книгу Кирк и посмотрел на Спока. – А вы что думаете о происходящем?  
– Пока у меня недостаточно данных, чтобы прийти к определенным выводам, – ответил тот. – Могу сказать лишь одно – происходящее на редкость нелогично!  
– А кстати, это кто с вами? – спросил Маккой, уставившись на вулканца так, будто только что его увидел. – И почему он босиком?  
– Да, и его тоже проверьте, – спохватился капитан наконец. Он совершенно забыл, что среди сегодняшних нелогичностей был и сам вулканец.  
– На кушетку, – приказал Маккой, кивком указав направление, и вулканец послушно побрел в нужную сторону.

Обследование заняло пять минут.  
– Знаешь, твой новый вулканский друг тоже не вполне человек. То есть, не вполне вулканец, – объявил доктор, озадаченно почесывая затылок. – Ну, или же все мои сканеры одновременно вышли из строя. В общем, ты не поверишь! Я и сам-то верю с трудом, но когда я сканирую его, показания совершенно сумасшедшие. Сканер вообще не может определиться, живое это существо или кусок бумаги. Одним словом, это не вулканец, а какое-то остроухое оригами!  
– Кусок бумаги? – переспросил Кирк, почему-то сразу вспомнив про хрестоматию.  
– Ну, не только бумаги. Сканер показывает также следы искусственной кожи, чернил и ниток. Но основной компонент – бумага. Вот такая вот полная фигня. Эх, чувствую, мне надо выпить!  
– У кого-нибудь есть идеи, что происходит? – спросил Кирк, оглядывая присутствующих. Ответом было дружное молчание. – Ну хорошо. Тогда мой приказ – проверить корабль на присутствие иных странных форм жизни, это раз, и придумать до вечера хотя бы пару вменяемых гипотез, объясняющих происходящее. Это два. А мне нужно кое-что проверить!  
Маккой вопросительно поднял бровь, но Кирк не стал объяснять, что же именно собирается проверять, по той простой причине, что идея, пришедшая ему в голову, была безумна и пугала даже его самого.  
– Спок, идемте со мной! – кивнул он псевдовулканцу.  
– Капитан, вы уверены, что брать его с собой разумно... – начал было Маккой, но Кирк не дал ему договорить.  
– Совершенно уверен! – отрезал он тоном, не терпящим возражений, и вышел из медотсека.

***

Спок шел молча, по видимости, пребывая в глубокой задумчивости, но спустя пару минут все же спросил:  
– Позвольте узнать, куда мы направляется?  
– Ко мне в каюту, – объяснил Кирк. – Потому что вам нужно переодеться во что-нибудь более подходящее, а мне нужно кое-что найти. А затем мы идем искать монаха.

Спустя десять минут Кирк перерыл всю каюту в поисках той самой книги, а Спок переоделся в более подходящий вулканский костюм (не забыв про ботинки).  
– А вам не попадалась хрестоматия по вулканской литературе? – спросил Кирк вулканца, озираясь в поисках еще не обследованных мест. Кажется, оставалась только ванная. Он направился туда.  
– Книга большого формата в обложке из искусственной светло-бежевой кожи? – спросил Спок задумчиво. – Нет, ни разу не видел.  
– А откуда тогда знаете, как она выглядит?  
– Этот вопрос меня тоже интересует. Но с сожалением должен признать, что совершенно не знаю, откуда я это знаю.  
– Не знаете, и ладно, – сказал Кирк, появляясь из ванной и отряхивая колени. – Идемте тогда искать монаха!

***

Сюаньцзан как сквозь землю провалился. Его не оказалось ни в каюте, ни в кают-компании, где он обычно читал свои лекции и беседовал с жаждущими духовного просвещения.  
– Компьютер, определить местонахождение всех, кто не является членами экипажа, – приказал Кирк.  
– На борту находится семеро не-членов экипажа, – ответил компьютер. – Один сейчас в кают-компании, двое – в лазарете, один – в каюте старшины Рэнд и двое – в грузовом отсеке А.  
– Богатый выбор! – удивился Кирк. – Вот уж не знал, что на моем корабле столько нелегальных пассажиров! Ну что же, придется послать кого-то к старшине, а мы с вами обследуем грузовой отсек. Идемте!

Отсек оказался заперт и не открылся даже после того, как Кирк назвал свой код доступа.  
– Позвольте мне! – сказал Спок и одним мощным движением сорвал крышку дверной панели, обнажив провода. Минута манипуляций, и вулканец заявил:  
– Я переключил двери на ручное управление, так что теперь не составит труда их открыть, – он дернул реле, и двери разъехались с характерным свистом.  
В отсеке было темно и душно, а еще из-за рядов одинаковых ящиков с грузами доносился чей-то торжественный, но неразборчивый голос.  
– Тихо! – прошептал Кирк без особой нужды и сделал знак Споку следовать за ним.  
Дверь за их спинами закрылась, и все вокруг погрузилось в беспросветную тьму.  
Они двинулись в сторону шума, и через какое-то время капитан узнал говорящего. Это был тот самый энсин Джонсон, только сейчас он звучал не в пример торжественнее.  
– И да станем же мы бессмертными, вкусив мяса святого монаха! – вещал энсин.  
– Ну и ну! – поразился себе под нос Кирк и продолжил путь вперед, стараясь в темноте не налететь на ящики. Кажется, монаха они и правда нашли. Оставалось надеяться только, что в еще не разделанном виде.  
– Нож, несите нож! – громогласно воззвал Джонсон.  
– А мы не должны его вначале пожарить? – поинтересовался робкий женский голосок, принадлежавший, кажется, энсину Макналти.  
– Мы едим его не ради пропитания, а ради достижения святости. Ибо сказано в священных книгах – дух монахов, достигших просветления, настолько силен, что передается любому, слушавшему его слова достаточно долго, или постоянно пребывающему в его присутствии, или отведавшему его мяса. Поэтому жарить его нет надобности, к тому же, если мы разожжем здесь огонь, сработает противопожарная система, – вполне разумно пояснил энсин Джонсон. – Так что съедим мы его сырым! Но вначале – традиционная оргия!  
– Вы не думаете, что хорошо бы вызвать подмогу? – шепотом спросил Спок, державшийся чуть позади.  
– Еще как думаю! – согласился с ним Кирк и достал коммуникатор.  
– Капитан на связи. Охрану в грузовой отсек А. Срочно!

***

Служба безопасности, наученная недавним горьким опытом, действовала безупречно: через пять минут зажегся свет и в помещение ворвался Чехов со своими «казаками» (как он в шутку их называл). Правда, ворвавшись и добежав до того места, где затаились капитан со Споком, Чехов замер в нерешительности.  
– Ух ты ж ешкин пень! – сказал он наконец, ошарашенно взирая на представшее перед ним зрелище.

Посмотреть действительно было на что: в центре свободного пространства сидел Сюаньцзан, привязанный к стулу и обнаженный до пояса, вокруг него первым кругом расположились бутылки с ромуланским элем, орионским бренди и другими самыми разнообразными спиртными напитками (или уже без них), а вторым – краснорубашечники, много краснорубашечников. Догадаться, что это были именно они, можно было по тому, что пол под ними был аккуратно выложен формами красного цвета. А сами энсины стояли, сидели, лежали либо полностью нагишом, либо в одних сапогах. И было их здесь никак не меньше двух десятков.  
– Чего вы ждете! – прикрикнул Кирк, тем самым выведя Чехова из транса. – Арестуйте их!  
– Есть, сэр! – откликнулся тот, вздрогнув, и дал знак своим людям.  
Охраны было меньше, всего человек десять, однако арест провести удалось без особого труда – краснорубашечники были слишком удивлены неожиданным появлением Кирка с подмогой, чтобы сопротивляться.

***

– Итак, правильно ли я понял, что, согласно традиции краснорубашечников, вы перед каждой вылазкой устраиваете... особый ритуал? И, так как через несколько дней мы должны были достигнуть планеты, вчера вы тоже решили его провести? – спросил капитан Кирк энсина Джонсона (на этот раз прилично одетого).  
Они сидели в переговорной в обществе Маккоя, Чехова, Сулу, Спока и Сюаньцзана, освобожденного от оков и переодетого в свежереплицированную одежду.  
– Ритуал! – хмыкнул Маккой возмущенно, – да это настоящая оргия! Они пьют! Употребляют наркотики! Занимаются групповым сексом!  
– Да, капитан, – ответил энсин Джонсон хрипло. Под глазами у него красовались черные мешки, да и в целом вид был сильно помятый. Ну, как и должно было быть после качественной оргии. – Мы верим, что если провести такой ритуал перед высадкой, то выживешь на планете. Только ритуал помогает нам преодолеть злой рок, связанный с красной формой. Эта форма приносит лишь смерть и несчастья! И вообще-то правила Звездного флота не запрещают...  
– Не запрещают! – взвился Маккой. – Не запрещают! Да если бы только командование знало о том, что происходит! Нет, в мое время такого не было! Самое страшное, что делали мы, это бегали голышом по мостику в ночь перед высадкой. Но чтобы участвовать в оргиях? Неслыханно!  
– Согласен, – кивнул Кирк. – Об этом нужно доложить командованию. И может быть, в свете происходящего, там наконец-то задумаются о том, чтобы поменять форму для энсинов. Да и для остальных тоже! Надо признать, этот дизайн еще никто и никогда не называл удачным, а на планете Эридиан и вовсе отказались вступить с нами в переговоры по той причине, что мы одеты в пижамы!  
Энсин понуро молчал.  
– Но в этот раз вы решили еще и добавить в ваш ритуал новый элемент, так? – спросил капитан.  
– Да, – уныло ответил Джонсон. – Ну, вы понимаете, что мы не со зла! Мы никого не хотели обидеть, но ведь мясо монаха гораздо более действенно, чем все ритуалы, вместе взятые! Он сам рассказал нам об этом на одной из лекций.  
– Он рассказал вам не о волшебных свойствах мяса, а о суеверии, существующем на некоторых планетах в этом секторе, – вмешался Сулу. – А это большая разница.  
– Но ведь это должно быть правдой! Монах-то святой!  
– Это еще почему? – удивился Маккой. – Как это, святой? Он что, ходит по воде и способен накормить весь экипаж одним хлебом из репликатора?  
– Рядом с ним оживают вещи, а животные превращаются в людей! – таинственным шепотом пояснил энсин Джонсон. – Вы можете мне не верить, но это так! А ведь это верный признак святости!  
– Давайте поподробнее, – приказал капитан.  
– Первой это обнаружила старшина Рэнд, – пояснил энсин Джонсон. – Она раньше встречалась с энсином Молтом, но две недели назад пришла к нему и сказала, что хочет разорвать отношения. Ну, они стали разбираться, в чем проблема, и выяснилось, что у старшины был... ну, простите, вибратор. И он ожил. А ожив, он оказался человеком гораздо более приятным и устраивающим старшину, чем энсин Молт. Так мы и узнали. Молт хотел было рассказать обо всем вам, но вначале пошел искать в компьютерной базе похожие случаи и выяснил, что происходящее явно свидетельствует о святости монаха. Каюта Рэнд как раз рядом с кают-компанией, где монах читал проповеди! Очевидно, что вибратор попал под святое излучение и перешел на более высокую ступень существования. Тогда мы договорились пока никому не рассказывать и копать дальше, ну а потом монах сам во время лекции рассказал, что такие вещи считаются признаком святости. А еще что некоторые расы верят – если съесть святого монаха, то его святость перейдет на тебя, и в результате тебе больше не будет грозить никакая опасность! Некоторые говорят даже, что так можно добиться бессмертия!  
– Поразительная чушь! – восхитился Маккой, который, кажется, был уже не в силах возмущаться.  
Кирк еще вчера согласился бы, но сегодняшние события заставили его отнестись к этой истории гораздо менее критично. Тем более что оживший вибратор, который теперь называл себя Красавчиком Джо, уже нашли и посадили под арест. Так же, как нашли и вдруг ставшего человеком корабельного кота Пушистика – тот был с энсинами во время ритуала.  
– Ладно, а что вы обо всем этом думаете? – обратился Кирк к монаху.  
Сюаньцзан вздохнул. Затем еще раз вздохнул. Затем возвел очи горе и с раскаянием произнес:  
– Я виноват! Ведь я знал, что нам, святым монахам, опасно проповедовать в незнакомых местах. Энсин Джонсон прав – жители нашей планеты, достигнув определенного уровня в духовных практиках и медитации, начинают испускать особое излучение, влияющее на все вокруг. При чтении молитв или проповедей излучение усиливается многократно. На планете это ничему не мешает – наоборот, когда козы или капуста превращаются в монахов, мы с радостью принимаем их в свои ряды. Но проповедовать в окружении разнообразных вещей и существ опасно! Никогда не знаешь, на кого подействует святое слово! Я виноват, ведь я не только отправился в это путешествие из эгоизма, сочтя, что слишком хорош для жизни на заброшенной планете, не только захотел совершить выдающийся поступок и добыть священные книги, но и начал читать проповеди на корабле. И на научной станции до этого. Я клятвенно обещаю, что больше не буду молиться или проповедовать до возвращения на родную планету!  
– Из-за этого от вас хотели избавиться на той научной станции? – спросил Кирк.  
– Да, – кивнул монах. – Там ожила сковородка. И два руководства по использованию научных станций. Когда ученые узнали об этом, они поспешили избавиться от меня, пока я не натворил еще больших бед.  
– А что они сделали с ожившими вещами? – поинтересовался Кирк, мысленно пообещав себе связаться с научной станцией и устроить антропологам такой разнос, что мало не покажется. Надо же, ему опять подсунули опасное существо под видом мирного пассажира!  
– Оставили у себя. Сковородка согласилась работать на кухне, она отлично готовит. А инструкции записались в лаборанты, – пояснил монах.  
– Вопрос в том, что нам делать со всеми этими... очеловечившимися котами, цветами, вибраторами и еще черт знает чем! – сказал Маккой. – Кстати, забыл доложить. Я только что снова провел обследование тех двух цветочков Сулу, и теперь все показатели у них гораздо больше напоминают человеческие. Нутром чую, еще немного, и их станет не отличить от обычного землянина!  
– И тогда они будут не опасны? – спросил Сулу, очевидно, переживающий за судьбу любимцев.  
– Вероятнее всего да. Ну, разве что один из них пойдет работать комиком.  
– Джим, а ты выяснил, кто у нас длинноухий чертяка? Небось, тоже какая-нибудь инструкция? От репликатора, например?  
– Хрестоматия по вулканской литературе, – пояснил Кирк, кинув выразительный взгляд на вулканца.  
В общем-то, от него избавляться ему вовсе не хотелось. Они прекрасно сработались – вулканец (пусть и не настоящий) отлично дополнял его, проявляя спокойствие в тех ситуациях, когда Кирк кипятился, и сохраняя трезвую голову там, где ее терял капитан. Работать с ним было одно удовольствие.  
– Я напишу отчет для командования, – добавил Кирк. – И рекомендую Красавчика Джо, Пушистика и оба растения отдать монаху. Раз уж он их оживил, пусть забирает с собой. Будут ему попутчиками в путешествии. А вот вулканец и нам бы пригодился. Я отмечу в рапорте, что во время этой передряги он нам сильно помог, и рекомендую оставить его на корабле... ну, гражданским советчиком или кем-нибудь вроде того. Спок, вы согласны?  
Вулканец торжественно кивнул.  
– Для меня это будет большая честь! Я всегда готов дарить свет логики в мире, полном боли и печали.  
– И не забудьте написать про краснорубашечников! – все так же мрачно добавил Маккой. – Это ж надо, устраивать такое на корабле Федерации! Ни в какие ворота не лезет!  
– Уж поверьте мне, доктор Маккой, про это я точно не забуду! – ответил Кирк.

И тут вселенная пополнилась еще тремя невероятными и странными фактами, связанными с капитаном Кирком (не будем приводить их номера, чтобы избежать необходимости записывать тридцатизначные числа): во-первых, командование приняло отчет о происшествии и полностью согласилось с рекомендациями капитана. Да, разумеется, в это гораздо труднее поверить, чем во все перечисленные ранее странности, вместе взятые, но именно так и произошло. Почему, трудно сказать, ведь дело было не в сбоях вероятностной системы капитана Кирка, из-за которых теория вероятности в его присутствии превращалась в теорию невероятностей, – штаб-квартира была слишком далеко, чтобы попасть под его влияние. Возможно, в командовании оказался кто-то еще с точно такой же проблемой, а возможно, это была совершенно независимая странность, которых, как вы уже догадались, полно в нашей вселенной.

Как бы то ни было, монаха и четырех его новых помощников (в прошлом бывших котом, вибратором и двумя растениями) сгрузили на ближайшей планете, взяв с Сюаньцзана клятвенное обещание не проповедовать до возвращения в родной монастырь, и те отправились через всю галактику в поисках священных книг и приключений на свою голову.  
(Тут нужно уточнить, что, несмотря на все старания шила, до сих пор пребывающего с монахом и в отчаянии впрыскивающего ему все большие дозы гормонов, Сюаньцзан благополучно добрался до своей цели, нашел священные книги и вернулся с ними обратно, и этот факт достаточно необычен, чтобы тоже внести его в список странностей нашей вселенной.)  
А Спока оставили на «Энтерпрайзе», где он счастливо (вероятнее всего – все же очень трудно догадаться, счастлив ли вулканец) служил под командованием капитана Кирка до окончания второй пятилетней миссии, а затем ушел в Гол, изучать чистую логику. Может быть, то, что антропоморфная хрестоматия отправилась в вулканский монастырь, было не так уж и удивительно (чего еще ожидать от книги, содержащей стихи за авторством самого Сурака!), но, так как Спок был первой и единственной ожившей книгой в Голе за все время его существования, и это событие тоже достойно того, чтобы быть внесенным в перечень необычайностей.  
(Кстати, если вам интересна судьба сковородки и двух инструкций с научной станции, то те сильно сдружились и через пару лет улетели на Орион, где открыли свой ресторанчик, а затем усыновили маленькую зеленую орионскую девочку, выкупив ее из рабства. Но это уже совсем другая история.)


End file.
